Your Inner Beauty
by YaoiLover89
Summary: Edward is afraid that Roy would break up with him if he ever saw what his body looked like underneath his clothes. EddyAngst! Oneshot. I’m not very good at summaries. Please read it, it’s better than it sounds. I hope...


Summary: Edward is afraid that Roy would break up with him if he ever saw what his body looked like underneath his clothes.

Disclaimer: I don't own the show nor do I own the characters in it. I just borrow them so that I can write these stories, so don't sue me please.

_**Your Inner beauty**_

It was Friday, that meant Fullmetal would go home with him tonight and stay the rest of weekend at his apartment. As the Colonel sat at his desk, he leaned back in the chair and thought about his ill-tempered lover. It had been seven months since their relationship started and not once had they made love.

With Ed being only seventeen, Roy understood the nervousness he would have but for some reason Roy had a feeling that that's not all it was. Ed, by all means wasn't very shy at all…until came the time when it was his turn to be the one naked. Sure they've had oral sex…well, really more like he's gotten oral sex from Ed. At first Roy thought nothing of, that maybe Ed just had some control issues. That maybe he just liked to have Roy be the one moaning in pleasure, but every time the older Alchemist wanted to return the favor Ed would shy away stating he didn't have to then promptly get up and lock himself in the bathroom.

That wasn't the only thing he found odd about his young lover. It seemed Ed never wanted to change his clothes in front of him. Like on Monday mornings, when the two find themselves getting ready for work. Roy would just walk out of the bathroom after his shower, drop his towel and proceed to get dressed weather Ed was in the room or not. With Edward it was a different story. On days when Ed was first in the shower, Roy always found himself waiting impatiently for young man to finish up. It was almost as if he made it a habit to dress up in the bathroom.

Roy sighed, not realizing how much time had passed while he was thinking and how much paper work he left unfinished while doing so, he took out his state issued watch. '_Hmm…it's six o' clock_', any moment now Ed would pop his little (don't let him hear you say that.) blond head into his office and ask…

"Hey, you ready to go?"

Looking up, Roy saw Edward standing in the doorway. Nodding he stood, grabbed his coat and headed for the door.

* * *

The walk home was quiet. The two them comfortable in each other's presence, holding hands until they reached the Colonels apartment. Once inside Ed practically threw himself on the couch. Roy stopped and opened the coat closet by the front door. Once his coat was off and hung up properly he looked over at Ed, who hadn't even bothered to take his off.

"Ruff day?" He asked making his way over to him.

"Mmm…yeah, I'm so tired all I wanna do is sleep." Ed mumbled sitting up so that Roy could sit down as well then laid back down with his head on Roy's lap. Roy looked down at Ed, ran his hand through his hair, and started scratch his scalp.

Edward sighed.

"That feels good." He said already half asleep. Roy then got an idea _'Maybe this is my chance.'_

Taking the hand that wasn't tangled in Ed's hair, he placed it on his stomach and slowly slid it down until it met the buckle of Ed's belt. Feeling Ed tense up he smirked and said, "Maybe I can make you feel even better."

Well _that _seemed to wake him, for he bolted up and right off of Roy's lap. As Ed looked down at him nervously, Roy raised an eyebrow at him.

"I… umm…I think I'll get in the shower now." He said and quickly made his way over to the bathroom.

Roy blinked.

'What the hell…"

Looking toward the hall Edward had just disappeared down he stood up and walked to it.

'_I'm going to get to the bottom of this.'_

Stopping in front of the bathroom door he tested the knob. Pleased when he discovered that it was unlocked, he gently push it open a crack to find Edward staring into the bathrooms full-length mirror completely naked. Roy was stunned, staring wide-eyed at his lover. Ed's body was nothing like he had expected it to be… it was _better._

Looking at Ed's back he can see the muscles under it. They weren't too big but they were visible enough letting Roy know that Ed took care of himself when it came to staying fit. When Roy look harder he could see the many scars that marred it as well. _'Probably from all of his mishaps while he's traveling. After all he's always getting into trouble more times than I can count.' _

He then let his eyes travel farther down…to that nice round ass. Roy blushed and he forced himself to look away. _'This is wrong. I shouldn't be doing this. I shouldn't have to sneak around just to get a peek at him, he should want to show me himself.' _Just as Roy was about to close the door, he caught a glimpse of Edwards face in the mirror.

'_He looks as if he's…sad.' _Roy found himself frowning at the thought. He stayed, not being able to turn away.

* * *

Not knowing he had an audience, Edward continued to study himself in the mirror.

'If he ever found out what I really look like, I'm sure he wouldn't even want me any more.' Ed thought as he ran his flesh hand over the automail plate that was bolted to his shoulder. He then traced the scar that was around it. Dropping his hand he looked down at the rest of the metal arm bringing it up and flexing the fingers of it. 'I'm not even a whole person. How could he love something as incomplete as me?'

"What are you doing?" a voice asked, startling him out of his thoughts. He spun around to find himself facing the one man he had been trying to hide from.

"Nothing… I was just…" Ed trailed off. Not knowing what to say, he stared down at the floor trying not to meet Roy's eyes, desperately wishing he could somehow cover himself.

He had been avoiding any chance of the other man seeing him naked and now here he was standing in the middle of Roy's bathroom, bare as the day he was born. _'Oh God, he's going to dump me. He's going to tell me that I'm repulsive and that he can't stand the sight of me. ' _

Edward heard footsteps making their way toward him. _'Here it comes.' _But instead of the harsh actions he had expected from Roy, he felt a firm but gentle hand hook under his chin. Slowly his head was lifted and he found himself staring into dark blue eyes. A chaste kiss was place upon his forehead and then those very same lips moved over to his ear. The breath from the other man tickling it as he whispered…

"You're beautiful."

Shocked, Edward looked up at the older man. "Wha…?"

Looking him straight in the eyes Roy repeated himself, "I said 'You're beautiful'."

Tears filled up in his eyes; surely the man had to be joking.

"…you don't think that I'm…..that I'm ugly?" he asked; his voice wavering.

Roy sighed and placed his hand on Ed's cheek, wiping away the wetness running down it. He then leaned down and kissed each eye, hoping to stop the tears.

"Edward listen to me carefully…I love you. Do you understand? I didn't fall in love with you for your looks. I fell in love with _you_, the person that you are inside…the looks are just an added bonus." Roy laughed softly, trying to make light of the situation.

It seemed to work just a little because Ed cracked a small smile and the tears slowed down some.

"You bastard." Ed said. Leaning forward he buried his face in Roy's shirt and wrapped his arms around his waist. Roy wrapped his arms around Ed's back hugging him close, leaning down he rested his chin in the soft blond hair.

"I was afraid." came a small muffled voice from within Roy's shirt. "I was afraid that if you saw…you wouldn't want me anymore."

Roy frowned at him. "Ed, I've always known about the automail…."

"But you've never seen it." Edward said cutting him off. "…You've never seen the scars either. The most of it you've seen was my automail hand and that's only when I take my gloves off …"

"Ed, stop it. I already told you it doesn't matter. You're fine the way you are." said Roy. Then as if to illustrate his point, he pushed Ed back slightly, wrapped his arms around his waist and leaned down for a kiss.

After only a moment's hesitation, the younger of the two went up on his tiptoes and pressed their mouths together. When Edward only hooked his flesh arm behind his neck, Roy could tell that Ed was still feeling a little uneasy about his automail.

Pulling away, but only a mere inch, Roy rested his forehead onto Edwards. Dropping one of his arms, he sought out Ed's metal limb. After intertwining their fingers together, Roy then preceded with their kiss.

Roy, still very aware of Ed's nakedness, had to control himself not to deepen the kiss into some passion crazed frenzy. He pulled back and stared into the deep amber he had fallen in love with. Bringing up their still interlocked hands, he pressed his lips to the back of the metal one and watched as those eyes he had staring into widen.

"Let's go to bed." He insisted, pulling Ed out of the bathroom by that very same hand and led him to his bedroom. Once inside Roy let go Ed's hand and began to shed his clothes. He looked over to find Ed wringing his hands together nervously. Roy walked over to him and pushed him into the direction of the bed. Ed got the hint. He pulled back the covers and sat down slowly on to it. He was feeling very vulnerable at the moment so he hid under the covers and laid down, waiting for Roy to lay down beside him.

Once he felt the weight of the other man on the bed, he turned on to his side and buried his face in the older man's chest. After feeling an arm wrap around his waist he snuggled deeper into the warm body and sighed.

"I want you to feel comfortable around me when you're like this, Ed." Roy whispered pulling the boy closer to him. "I don't want you to feel like you have to hide me. I think you are very beautiful, but…"

Biting his lip, Edward lifted his head from Roy's chest and looked at him. _'But…?'_ Roy smiled down at the blond and then continued….

"…your inner beauty is what counts the most."

END

* * *

Well there you have if folks, my very first fic ever! After years of reading these things I finally decided to write my own. I was going to make it in to a lemon but then I thought about it and told myself 'one step at a time'. Oh well, I still hope that it's good (even without the lemony freshness). Please review and tell what you think. That way I'll know whether or not I should ever write again.

Thanks


End file.
